The invention relates to a household appliance having a height-adjusting device for an appliance pedestal.
Built-in kitchen appliances which are already built in can be brought into the right mounting position by means of height-adjustable appliance pedestals, the height of the inaccessible rear appliance pedestals being adjusted by means of an adjusting rod which can be actuated on the front of the appliance.
A generic height-adjusting device for an appliance pedestal of a household appliance is known from WO 2004/107914 A1, in which a drive gear engages with a transmission gear which converts the rotational motion of the drive gear into a lift motion of the appliance pedestal.
Specifically, in WO 2004/107914 A1 the drive gear is a drive worm which rests in a rotatably fixed manner on an adjusting rod and is mounted in a fixed position and rotatably in a mounting housing at the rear of the appliance. The drive worm engages with a worm wheel which is in threaded engagement with an appliance pedestal threaded shank. The threaded shank has an end stop. This secures the gearbox against overload and prevents an excessive lift motion. To this end the end stop is designed such that the worm wheel jumps back by one thread pitch of the threaded shank when it reaches the end stop. The design of the end stop on the threaded shank is complex in terms of components and of manufacturing.